High school sweetheart
by gingg
Summary: Opposites attract, correct? Jolie, a goody two shoes meets Wilhelm Kaiser, bad boy. Finding comfort with him, they teach other lessons and just how strong their love is.
1. High school sweetheart

High school sweetheart

She remembered the first time she ever saw him. It was like riding on a rollercoaster with numerous loops and swirls 6 times, & honestly, she felt nauseous. The surge of blood flow she felt when he looked at her was excruciating & at the same time, magnificent.

His name was Wilhelm Dietrich Kaiser, age 19, & boldly beautiful.

When Jolie Sheh arrived at Gyosei International, she viewed it as an adventure. Her first gaze was towards the large "GYOSEI INTERNATIONAL" outside the massive school. Her neck strained, rubbing the back of her neck. Gazing at her friends, she smiled and instantly grabbed their hands to pull them inside. The hall was empty, as classes had already begun. She had intended not to join her class in their tour around the institute. "Jolie, where do you wanna go?" "Hmm, outside, where their field is, must be nice" she smiled once more but never said a word at her best friends, walking in front of them curiously looking around the halls with closed doors.

Striding towards the benches of the fields, she spotted the boys' football team. Watching them in satisfied silence, she made herself a seat on the grass, bent her knees & placed her chin on her knees. "You okay?" her best friend Macy slightly gripped her shoulder, worried. "I'm oka-"her response was cut off by the sound of the coach's whistle. "Guys, we're done for today! Good job everyone" their heads turned to face them, her eyes wandered around to watch them play for a while.

Then, she spotted him.

Golden, fierce and irritably gorgeous. He pulled his jersey up, taking it off. His friend poured water on his head while he shook his hair somewhat violently, & threw his head back. His black blonde hair swinging glamorously around his head as he stole a towel & swung it around his neck, running his hands through his silky hair. His face was stern & he kept an aloof personality. He roughly wiped his sweat off his neck & chest. Jolie darted her eye at his glorious abdomen, the muscles purging out from his arms, the sweat that ran down his swan coloured body. He walked magnificently, & just like that, she instantly saw 3 girls running up to him. "Ugh, girls these days will do and wear anything to get guys' attention" her head turned up to see her friend ranting. "Too bad it's true" she whispered to herself as she gazed at him once more, watching him shove the same girls off of him & completely annoyed. As they walked past Jolie and her friends, she lingered herself on the grass, her face as innocent as an angel's.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Wilhelm Kaiser

High school sweetheart: Enter Wilhelm Kaiser

They tried to make their way through crowded halls. Jolie has always been a petite girl, & being stuck in large crowds in hallways, she turned claustrophobic. Her friends held her bag tightly, grunting loudly from the heat vibe splurging out of the students.

They heard faint footsteps from far away suddenly, & then silence. The students turned their heads all in the same direction & just like soldiers in a boot camp, divided into 2 long lines, making room for the individual. Jolie was pulled to stand with the line left of the hallway by a short kid who seemed as if he knew everything & everyone in the school. "Stand up straight guys" he whispered softly between Jolie & her friends from behind, her eyebrows upside down. She gulped, & rotated her head just a little to realize she was laying eyes on the man who she had seen in the football field. "Who is he?" she silently whispered to the boy behind her. "Wilhelm Kaiser. He's a member of the gang that dominates Gyosei. Stay quiet, & if he questions you, just say your name, school and why you're here"

The hall remained quiet, while scanning around the hall with only his eyes & at the students, he walked with a book in his right hand. His face, like always, stern. He refused to look back, & only kept his eyesight forward, never glancing at anyone. His hair swayed back and the chains that hung from his pants swung violently. As soon as he left the hallway, everyone returned to normal & began walking.

Jolie was pulled back by a hand that grabbed her shoulder & she winced. "The name's Walter, I'm a 3rd here, I noticed you guys are from St. Mary's?" they turned to see him, his short stature, the chubby look of his fingers, the big black mole on the left side of his face just below the mouth. "Hi, Jolie, these are my friends, Macy and Kim. Nice to meet you, we're 2nd though" she smiled angelically & let out her hand for a shake. "We want to know who this guy is" Macy keened her eyes & smiled slyly. He stuck a finger to his mouth & widened his eyes. "Not so loud, I'll tell you about him, let's go in the library"

"His name is Wilhelm Dietrich Kaiser?" "Yes, he's a 3rd here as well. In Gyosei, there's a gang of 4 that dominates the entire school, even the staff. They control the food that we eat in the cafeteria, the dress down days, & even more than that. He's the youngest of the 4, the quietest & actually the nicest. "Nicest?" "Don't be fooled just because I said that. He's the nicest compared to the rest of the gang, but that doesn't mean he's nice at all. He's also the wide receiver in our boys' football team, he favours the kids who attend our literature classes since he like English & literature. In addition, he's ranked #1 as the most intelligent student in the entire school" "Oh my" "Are you serious?" "Holy man" "Yup, it's no joke. Every year, our school ranks the most intelligent students, it only goes up to 50, meaning 1=most intelligent, & 50=least intelligent" "Really?" "Unfortunately yes, it's just another way for students to rub in each other's faces when they get a rank in the sheets. Nothing special for me, but definitely the rest of the student body. Anyways, Will's a definite heartthrob, no doubt, but he's not interested in dating at all" "why not?" "Dunno, he just never liked anyone"

Having said that, they turned their focus on the door & the figure who came in...Wilhelm. All their eyes widened as he examined the large library carrying his book.

He sat himself down on a circular lounge chair & rested his feet on the large coffee table in front of him. Opening the book, its title "The Canterbury Tales" he began reading.

"I'll introduce you to him" he leaned in closely & grinned at the girls.

Walter walked carefully, cautious not to disturb the boy and stood in front of him, clearing his throat. Keeping his eyes fixed at the book, Wilhelm said, "Can I help you?" with a stern face. "Will, I just want to make sure that there are students here from Mary's. Since we're getting vigilant about students from other schools coming here without permission, I figured it'd be best if you know that there are Mary's students here with permission" he silenced, never breaking a crack in his voice, for he feared the man sitting in front of him. The girls remained behind Walter, frightened. Sighing, he replied, "I'm very aware of that Walter..."


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

High school sweetheart: Encounter

(Jolie POV)

It had only been a few days since I saw Wilhelm. The feeling in my gut would always rise whenever I saw him. In my dream, the 4th night, I dreamt of him. In a castle where I lived, I saw him, like Romeo & Juliet, he smiled at me charmingly from below. I smiled back & ran down to him.

As I stepped down, I saw him from across the fields, his hands on his sides & his eyes directly at me. They were soft, calm & loving, like the smile he showed. He waited for me as I ran towards him, & finally grabbing me to hug me. His grip was hard, but it was good. His hug tightened as he dug his face in my hair. I smiled happily, never letting him go.

When I woke up, it felt as if someone was always there beside me, holding me like in my dream. I remembered the feeling of being hugged by him. The scent of his aromatic clothes, the tight hug, & everything else that seemed to fit in place. I felt like I was on cloud 9, happy & loved.

Coming to a realization that I was constantly thinking about him, it felt wrong. Felt so wrong to do and bad, but it felt so good at the same time. I was infatuated with a bad boy, yet, the infatuation was so strong, I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about him. He turned into my addiction, but I was young. Still, I was a goody-two shoes, I finally understood that I desired his attention, I wanted him to notice me, to look at me, to think about me,& incredibly, to love me. But that wasn't going to happen. Why would it? It's not like he would ever notice someone like me. He takes risks, goes out to get drunk, plays football, loved by so many girls, & knows how to break anyone & everyone. & what of me? A constant worry, stay-at-home-because-I`d-rather-read-a-book-than-go-out-&-party girl with no talent in any sport whatsoever & is too unpopular. I wasn`t about to get my hopes high just because he knew now that I existed.

(NORMAL POV)

However, it seemed that Jolie, did get noticed. She has always been a shy person, not once intimidating or confident. She was dependent, constantly asking advice because she couldn`t follow her own. She volunteered however, in Gyosei`s library & at 5pm, everyone had left except for Will. She was organizing the librarian`s desk beneath when he came in.

"I`m returning this" flipping through the pages, not noticing her. Her head popped up, not recognizing his voice & suddenly her eyes growing, gulped. His eyes moved to hers as she hushed shyly, embarrassed & nervous. After a good silence, she realized he was here for a reason & grabbed his book hesitantly, making her way to the `returned books`box. She walked up to the computer after, scanning for his name. As he waited, he noticed the big `mythology` book that stood out from her bag. It was big & seemed to contain about 800+ pages. "You read mythology?" he asked coolly. She flinched a little, refusing to look at him, she replied, "Yes" Testing her, he keened his eyes and asked, "What kinds?" "Mm, Egyptian & Greek, I`m not big on Macedonian myths and Rome`s similar myths to Greek culture" her eyes still fixed on the computer was too late to notice his brow rising, impressed. Then she looked at him & said, "Okay" "You`re not from here" "St. Mary`s" she nervously said. He laid his arms folded on the desk, leaning towards her. "You`re volunteering?" "Yes" "I see. Well, I don`t feel like reading, so let`s talk, shall we?" she baulked instantly, and turned red. "Uh, o-okay"

(JOLIE POV)

& it was just like that when I first talked to Wilhelm. My heart raced a million times per minute & my ace felt incredibly hot. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Attachment

High school sweetheart: Attachment

"You know, people are just full of crap these days" he kept his head back, hanging. His elbows rested on the edges of the sofa, while she sat lady-like, her fists on her thighs, listening to him smiling. They were alone in the library, making it more awkward for her to talk to him. She listened closely, while he kept his eyes closed & exhaled loudly.

"People tell me you run this school" she said innocently. "Yup. I'm the bastard who likes to make people's lives miserable" "That's not true. Some people are actually glad because to them, you've made the school better" she fought, her brows furrowing. He smiled for the first time and exactly like the charming smile she had seen in her dream. ``You`re one of a kind, you know that?" he lifted his head to face her, her own expression something that cannot be comprehended. "Would you ever ride a motorcycle with me, standing up with your hands up in the air?" she jerked and gave him a firm expression. "No" he softened his eyes at her reply and said, "Good" returning back to his previous position, he continued. "See, most girls here would say 'Oh yes, Will, of course I`d do anything, ANYTHING in this world for you. Just tell me what you want to do and I`ll do it!' and all I`m left to do, is simply, laugh" he retorted, his eyes close, wrinkling his nose. "Lots of girls here are crazy about you" "I don`t need someone who I`ll pretend to be fond of my interests for the sole reason I am. I don`t need a diva either"

"I`m not looking for someone great. All I want, is to satisfied with what I have, but the constant attention I get are always in the way of my interests. But I`m sure you don`t even understand that"But he was completely wrong. "I do understand. When you want to play some sport, you can`t entirely enjoy it since you see girls cheering for you everywhere. Or, when you try to read a book but you can`t finish it since there`s always once girl that dares to talk to you about a book she`s never even heard of. I`ve never had problems like that but I still kind of feel how it`s like to be in your situation" "You look like someone who`s never had a problem in life" he turned his head towards her once more, serious.

"I did. His name is Kalvin Reeds. He was my boyfriend for a good year but I found out he cheated on me" she looked down on the floor as he continued to stare at her numbly. Her eyes were teary as she was ready for a cry. "I thought he was good to me, and since he was my first boyfriend, I was happy. But I don`t want people to think I`m stupid for being with someone who just treated me like nothing in the end" she continued to look down, sorrowful. He yawned, stretching his arms out and rested his elbows on his thighs, stagnantly looking at her. "He`s daft and an ass for thinking he could get away with it" she wiped her tears off with her arm and looked at him, her face red. Looking at him, with the same serious face he always held. "You think everyone will say you`re stupid, boys will think he`s a god, and girls will pity you. Let boys be boys, but you can`t let girls pity you, it`s a sign that you`ve failed because you`re accepting their pity for you"

She continued to cry in front of him, never smiling because the thought of Kalvin was too hard to let go. Kalvin, her first love. Someone Jolie thought would be there for her, support her, comfort her, and most importantly, love her. But she was wrong. Wrong about him, wrong about her dreams of Kalvin, wrong about her daydreams of him and wrong about everything.

"And his loss right? I don`t think he`ll ever find another beauty like you"


	5. Chapter 5: Competition

High school sweetheart: Competition

Wilhelm waited outside; his back leaned against the wall along with his head. He crossed his arms and his shoe leaned against the wall too. He played with a toothpick that hung from his mouth biting its sharp end. As the bell rang, the door opened and the students emerged from the biology room.

He stuck his hands out when she appeared, stopping her in her tracks. She recoiled, thrown back a little by his sudden appearance. As she walked towards him, students in the hallways whispered, gasped and moaned at them. He ignored them, as did she.

"You have yet to tell me what this guy looks like" walking together he started. His hands in his pants pockets, walking in the cool way he always does. While Jolie carried a bio book, hugging it like it's her life. "Why do I have to tell you?" "because I want to know" "Hmm" she faced him, cutting her eyes at him, suspicious and smiled.

"Do you feel the need to protect me somehow?" "No.."

It seemed as if Wilhelm had made a new connection to Jolie. Since the day they had first talked in the library, all his attention turned to her. What Wilhelm did think, was the need to protect Jolie. Not because she wasn't a student from Gyosei, nor was it because she was targeted by so many male students in Gyosei because she was cute. No, he never felt the need to protect her because of those reasons, because he had no reason. Or, well, his only reason was, "Because I want to" and even that, wasn't really a reason itself. It was more like an excuse for wanting to be with her more.

"it seems as if you always want to protect me though" she looked up at him, his 5'10' stature in contrast to her 4'11'. "If I wanted attention from you, I'd be demanding for it, not making some excuse to spend more time with you" he looked away, annoyed, but smiled so she wouldn't see. He enjoyed taunting her, for the sole reason of seeing her face lighten up, frown and then amused.

As they walked towards Jolie's next class, he leaned against the wall, facing her before she entered the classroom. She smiled gently at him, while he waited for her laugh. His face serious, never cracking a smile. "what?" "nothing" she laughed a little, "Okay, I'm going" her lips pursed and she scrunched her face in the cutest way.

"I'll be waiting" he coolly answered back. With the bell ringing, he sauntered his way through the large crowds of the school, and she smiled blissfully.

As Wilhelm pushed through students, he noticed a figure in front of him, not too far ahead. He cut his eyes and walked towards him. The figure, walking the opposite way, faced him, ignorantly wandering his eyes around the school with his friends. When they met eyes, Wilhelm gave him a deadly look, and hit the figure's shoulder with his.

"Ouch" the figure rotated to see the man who hit him, and sucked his teeth, "Kids in this school have no respect for others" he hissed, angry.

He furiously walked up to Wilhelm and raised a fist at him, about to punch him. As if he knew all along, the gang member spun around to face him and grabbed his hand in defence. Twisting his wrist, he bare his teeth at the figure.

"Who the hell are you to shove me like that?" the boy growled at him with his friends behind him in support. "Actually, I should be the one to ask you that" he calmly replied, licking his lips.

The boy blinked and frowned at his answer, clenched his fists, once more, heated.


	6. Chapter 6: Introduction to the Gang

High school sweetheart: Introduction to the Gyosei Gang

She curiously looked around the classroom when a boy arrived in her room. It was then when everyone had started talking, "what happened?" she asked her classmate behind her who had a strong, masculine voice. He ran his fingers through his hair and retorted loudly in response to her. "Uh, some guys just got beaten up. I heard they were from Mary's too eh?" her eyes widened with fear at the thought of her very own classmates hurt.

She walked rapidly towards the door when the bell rang, and when she opened to march out panic, she saw Wilhelm, patiently waiting for her outside. "how was class?" he raised her eyebrow at her. "some of my classmates are hurt Will" she was frightened, at the thought of him hurting her classmates. Despite her love for him, she was scared of his dominant and abusive personality. "Did you do it?" she wiped some tears from her eyes, sobbing a little. "I don't have a reason to beat someone up for nothing. That'd be wasting my time anyways"

After a few minutes she nodded her head, believing him. "I'll be waiting for you" he lowered his head to hers, grabbed a cigarette and walked away. She scratched her eyebrow and squinted her eyes, and went inside.

She turned to her classmates who she was working with during her work period in English. They sat in a circle and tried to make the best out of their time doing homework, but just couldn't resist talking about something else.

"So, tell us about what happened" Jolie raised her brow in curiosity, "What did happen?" "Okay, apparently, Kalvin's friends got beaten up early morning today during 1st period. There were 3 guys who beat them up" "what 3 guys? Only? Kalvin's friends are like, fighters too"

Abruptly, a boy sitting beside Jolie turned his head and whispered over, "Jev, Danniel and Rod Ross" they blinked in reaction at their names. "Who're they?" the boy scooted over to their group and leaned in even closer to make sure no one eavesdropped.

"I'm sure you guys have already heard of the gang that dominates Gyosei. Those 3 are all members of the gang. It starts off with Rod Ross, the boss' alias name. Then Danniel, to Jev and finally, to Wilhelm, the youngest of the four" Jolie's eyes widened with fear as she silently listened to the boy speak.

"Each guy has control over a certain part of our school. Danniel has control over the entire 1st floor, Jev the 2nd floor and Wilhelm the 3rd floor. Rod Ross, being the boss and all, controls the entire school. To really understand how these guys 'work' you have to understand each personality. Danniel loves to control the school with compromise and some bargain. Give him something he wants, and he'll give something good back to you. Play along and nobody has to get hurt. With Jev, he rules with an iron fist, and is known as the dictator of the group. He makes his own rules and expects everyone to follow them, but despite the fact that he does that, the rules are still pretty fair. Still, break them, and you get hurt. With Wilhelm, he's a lot different that the other members of the group. He's the don't-touch-my-things-or-property-don't-get-in-my-territory-and-you'll-be-okay kind of guy. Wilhelm will socialize with a lot of people in the literature circle and science nerds for the unique reason that science and English are his favourites"

"With Wilhelm, once you're close to him, it becomes an automatic rule that the entire gang will take care of you, that whenever something will happen to you, the gang will be there to help you and everything they can to protect you. This is the one thing that truly differs Wilhelm among the rest of his gang since none of them do the same. It's a great advantage for the people who are Will's friends. Lastly, there's Rod Ross. The Mafia`s Don of the gang, the big Papa, the boss, chief, general, whatever you name him, he`s the top. The students like to think that he`s made up of all the rules and laws the other guys made. Put into one. He doesn`t really show up, but when he does, there`s usually something wrong, and you`ll barely find him walking around the school.

"Something`s wrong?"

"Yeah. When something big comes up in our school, he`s usually there to deal with it along with the other 3 guys"

"Wow. He`s pretty dedicated despite being the `big papa`. So all these guys have certain places in the school to control?" "pretty much. But as long as you follow them, you`re cool"

It was the very idea that Wilhelm was sweet, caring and a gentleman to her that eased Jolie for a while. It was something she experienced that no other person has with Wilhelm. She had to remind herself of course, that she was unofficially part of the gang`s family. The informal new member of the Gyosei gang.

And it was only the beginning...


	7. Chapter 7: Greetings from the Elite

High school sweetheart: Greetings from the Elite

As she emerged from her English classroom, she saw him, same position and same expression. He gazed at her when she stood in front of him, carrying her English book.

Her thoughts of his friends were nothing but bullies, but she was glad that he wasn`t one of them who beat Kalvin`s friends. Then again, it didn`t matter whether he wasn`t any part of it or was, it was that these guys were his close ties and he was still considered a gang member.

`"Ready?" she nodded to him in response, silent as ever, keeping her mouth shut about everything she had learned during English.

They took a walk outside when they noticed an orange coloured bike. The biker wore a dark, green jacket, with dim, black gloves and a matching green helmet. The driver sped up his bike and stopped violently in front of Wilhelm and Jolie, his head facing them. Jolie couldn`t make out who it was but she guessed.

"That`s one of Wilhelm`s gang friends, no mistake, but who?" she realized the bike had initials written down on the side of his bike.

As Wilhelm smiled small, the biker adjusted his helmet and took it off.

Jev Malinowski. Age 20. The dictator.

"The bike" she said hesitantly. "Laverda 750 SF, its an old bike, but it does justice" he replied calmly. The biker grinned at him and got himself off the bike.

The boy had beautiful bangs that nearly covered his left eye, no, not a Mohawk, but he seemed to raise his hair up sideways. He had striking blonde hair unlike Wilhelm`s blonde-whitish hair, with red streaks randomly placed. He liked his thin, pink lips and laid his violet eyes on Jolie.

"Mm, che bellezza, posso averlo? Fosse posso prenderlo in prestito per un poco mentre, il piccolo fratello" (Mm, beauty, can I have her? Maybe I can borrow her for a little while, little bro) he started. Wilhelm`s eyes keened in an instant. "That`s not funny" he answered gravely.

"I`m just joking" he chuckled and took a glance at Jolie, looking at him frightened. "This is Jev. He comes to school for the most idiotic reasons" he looked up, while she smiled a little. "Hi, I`m Jolie, nice to meet you" she waved shyly.

"Ah, Mary`s correct?" "Yes" she smiled a little. Wilhelm stuck out his arm in front of her, raising his brow at his friend, smiling. "You coming?" "Nope, gotta smoke first. I`ll call you though alright?" Wilhelm nodded, placing his hand o Jolie`s shoulder and walked away with her.

"What did he say in Italian?'' ''He said...that you're very short'' he glimpsed away from her face while

she squinted her face.

They sauntered through the hallways. It was a feeling where it seemed right to hold Wilhelm's hand. But she refused. Refused to break something they have. Everybody knew, except for them. Well, maybe just him. She gazed at him, and looked away, her heart broken but never understood why. She felt the need to tell him how she felt; dying to know what he was feeling, what he was thinking. And she only hoped that she was on his mind, even for a second. Only a second was still good enough for her.

He was unsure. It was this new phase that he went through, this new phase that constantly bothered him. And he felt followed, stalked, pursued, trailed and shadowed. He was scared, for he knew that this newfound feeling that he was experiencing was a simple thing called, 'love' and he knew nothing of the sort. He was afraid of such pristine events, because he was afraid of doing them wrong. It was mundane to think of, but the constant thoughts of this 'love' were haunting him day by day.

She stopped in her tracks, and looked down. He rotated his head, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"

"Why do we have to walk there?" he noticed her eerie question, "Why not?" he let out his hand to her for once, and waited.

She timidly reached for his hand, something she needed for a while now, support. Feeling more comfortable, she smiled and they walked together.

She ignored the eyes that stared at her, confused, apprehensive and jealous.

"Who's that? That guy with Jolie? I want to know who he is" "Wilhelm Kaiser. I'm guessing they have a thing, not sure" they turned their heads to the Gyosei student.

Wilhelm moved his eyes towards them, and stroke Jolie's hair. "Why's your hair so soft?" she looked at him confused. "Huh?" he continued to look at her. "I wish I could tell you something, and if I know I could, I wouldn't have a doubt and tell you" he sighed, ending with her confusion.

Which haunted her ever since he said that. He never said a word until they arrived in the back of the fields.

A boy emerged, with a lip pierce and raven black hair. He was shorter than Wilhelm, but looked tough, lean, no maybe, muscled. He looked feisty and mean. He wore the uniform just like the rest of the gang did, unbuttoned with a sleeveless underneath. He raised his brow and exposed his teeth at Wilhelm. "Watcha got there little boy?" "Jolie" the boy rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "This is Danniel. He barely comes to school, but he hangs around sometimes" she smiled at him nervously, cowed by his appearance. "Nice to meet you" he had a deep voice and sighed, "Well, I'll be seeing you later. Have to go meet someone" they shook hands and nodded. "Call me if you need anything" Danniel smiled in response, and waved.

Danniel Nguyen. Age 20. Pimp.

2 down, 1 to go.

They made their way inside the school and to the 1st floor of the school. The 1st floor consisted of science labs, dental rooms, cooking rooms and salon rooms. The floor was huge, clean and eerie quiet. They walked to the 2nd last room.

They poked their heads inside the room and Jolie smiled. "You're looking for me, kolega?" he smiled at him and stood up while Wilhelm pursed his lips and returned the smile.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl, "Hello" she smiled shyly, "Hi" Wilhelm stared at his side and sharpened his eyes at the boss. "Is there any problem?" "No, not at all, I want you to keep an eye on the school though. I'm having a gut feeling" Wilhelm nodded, "understood"

Rod Ross. Age 20.

The Don.


	8. Chapter 8: Ardour Mon Amour?

High school sweetheart: Ardour Mon Amour?

There was this newfound feeling that both experienced. This feeling of himself shot whenever he saw or just took a glimpse at Jolie's smile. And there was this constant wanting of her hand whenever they walked together.

To Jolie's parents, Wilhelm was everything her parents stood against. Mean, cold, serious, and...not rich. Well, it wasn't that he wasn't rich, he was actually. Wilhelm made his own money and over the years of work and no play, obtained the happiness in finding a large home all to himself. In fact, Wilhelm owned his own estate, living by himself with his brother occasionally visiting him. No, most of it came from the fact that he was a bad boy.

But to Jolie, he was everything she could ask for. Despite every bad thing they thought of him, he was protective, charming and encouraging. He waits for her every day, picks her up, drops her off. He's her knight in shining armour, her personal Romeo. Except somehow, it seemed as if they were only going to stay one way forever unless someone says something. It was the fear of losing him if she ever tells him how she feels. She fears of losing his touch, forgetting his smell and the way he talks to her. She fears of never knowing how he really felt about her because he would lie. And there was that fear...of being left alone once again. It was that very loneliness that disturbed her all the time, the anger she held when she was betrayed. The depression she went through after obliviously believing Kalvin's lies, and the trepidation of closing her heart once more, never loving anyone but herself, just to protect herself.

It was that fear that she did not want to face at all. They were friends. Maybe, that was all they could ever be. She remembered the first time they talked, how she made him smile. How he made her feel more confident in herself, how he protected her all the time. Maybe, just maybe, being friends was just all they could ever be, nothing else.

He pre-empted himself from losing her. The feeling he constantly experienced followed him like some dog. He needed a way out.

"Will, you need to let it all out" Jev threw his head back and closed his eyes while his junior sat silently, his fingers intertwined lying on his knees. He hung his head, his hair covering his face.

"If you don't let it all out now, all of it will be bottled up in the sea and no one will ever find it" "..." "If I were, get it over with"

Jev turned to his younger member, who finally raised his head up, keeping his stoic face. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, pressed his palms on the sofa and stood up.

She was just entering the library, when the door opened in front of her and saw him, standing in front of her.

"Will?"

"We need to talk. Alone"


	9. Chapter 9: Protection

High school sweetheart: Protection

She could only imagine what he wanted to say after those words. Her eyes widened with fear when his soft breath reached her ears.

"We need to talk. Alone"

Her heart pounded like drums, feeling her own heart beat. The fear that she had waited and prayed would never happen, was happening. Fear had dove inside her and down to her stomach as she snaked and gripped her stomach hard, gulping.

He had left her with that, while she stood there, frozen like a popsicle stick, nearly dropping her books. Her eyes turned watery and she looked down.

She silently began walking back, heading to the bathroom where she sat on the heater. Her hair covered her face as she sobbed silently. She held her books tight, suddenly, a girl came in. Jolie looked up at her, she was from a different school.

The girl looked at her with a sly and evil smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jolie"

3:45 pm

Wilhelm made his way to the fields. He had intended meeting Jolie in the field and waited there. He looked at his watch, 3:56 pm and growled impatiently.

He glanced his eyes to his sides.

"You seem to have a liking for this girl, Kaiser" he rotated calmly, and sharpened his eyes when he saw Jolie held by a boy about his age. The girl was beside Jolie, her arms crossed while she smiled in malevolence at him. Behind them were 3 more guys, and the boy gripped Jolie's arm as she winced and watched him sadly.

"Wilhelm..." she sobbed in front of him as he clenched his fists. He bare his teeth and growled lowly.

"Well, well, it seems you do" "Give her to me"

"You're all alone little boy. Allow me to introduce myself. Leon Hawthorne, ring a bell? Well, you should know now where we're from"

He stood there helpless, and ready to pounce at them. But he controlled himself, and kept calm. He watched her sob, her eyes tearing with madness. "Will" she mutely said, wondering if he heard her.

"I said, give her" he spoke through his teeth, his face remained with the same expression, but grasping his fists, ready to cut open and bleed from his grip.

They stood there like cowboys during a standoff. Wilhelm's eyes focused on them, Leon smiled, exposing his teeth.

"Let's bargain, shall we? You come with us, and we'll let the girl go. I'll make sure the girl walks safely, as long as you come with us for a little walk. Is that fair?"

"..." he looked at her, his own eyes nearly tearing.

"Don't Wilhelm. Please" she begged him as tears fell from her face.

They heard the sounds of police arriving and Leon pulled her closer, "Make up your mind, Kaiser. Or, I'll take her" he smiled cunningly. He pulled her face to him, lifting his hand to touch her weeping face as she tried to pull herself from him.

"Don't touch her" Leon looked up at him, "what are you gonna do? Kill me?" Wilhelm stood there weak while Leon watched him feeble and crushed.

It seemed the only thing Wilhelm could do, was watch Jolie in despair. Knowing if he was reckless, her life would end. His labour breathing grew louder as he got angrier, desperate to lay his hands on the gang.

Leon's gang sustained their eyesight at him, snickering as he halted himself frozen from attacking. Leon pulled Jolie's shirt close to him as he smiled creepily at her.

His eyes widened as he felt a cold item touching the back of his head. "As a matter of fact, Leon, yes"

They sniggered behind Leon and his gang as he pulled the cock and placed his finger around the trigger.

"Now, Leon, let the girl go" the man whispered through Leon's ears as he released his hands from Jolie.

She ran towards Wilhelm, as he grabbed her hand and hugged her tight, digging his face in her hair. "Wilhelm" she cried, as his eyebrows furrowed, hugging her tightly. She sniffed and glued her face to his chest.

"Good. I knew I was right about that gut feeling earlier" "Ro Ross" "Got that right darling. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll give you 20 seconds to leave, and I count by 5"

Leon's gang followed him as he turned to look back at them. "I'll be seeing you soon, Rod" he chuckled to himself as the boss of the Gyosei gang stared at him. Danniel and Jev watched their youngest member kept his arms wrapped around Jolie.

Jev walked up to Wilhelm when Danniel pulled his shirt.

"Give them time alone"


	10. Chapter 10: Heart to Heart

High school sweetheart: Heart to Heart

He held her face with his hands, his face melancholic for a first. He was close to tearing, as she stared up at him. She sniffed while his eyes remained at hers, sad and angry. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as she grab hold of his neck and pulled him closer.

His eyebrows furrowed as he showed new expressions, sadness and fear. She stopped crying as she stroke his hair gently, feeling the tight grip of his hands around her waist. He pulled her head to his chest with his hand slowly as she ceased her sobbing and embraced him.

His cheek pressed against her aromatic hair and softly kissed her head. She sniffed again and giggled.

She pulled away from his hug and looked at him. "I've never seen you like that, you know" he looked away, embarrassed by her comment.

"What did you want to talk to me about anyways?" she looked at him, while he kept his eyesight away from her.

"I...I don't...want you..." he stammered through his mouth, his eyesight still distant.

She saddened her face a little, and looked down.

She kept her eyesight downwards, her thoughts racing and predicting the words coming out of his mouth.

"It's better if we don't see each other" "Why?" "Because it's just better that way" "I see.."

"I don't want you...leaving me. So stay with me" her eyes widened when he finally let it out. She smiled and sighed in relief, leaning on to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wait, why here?"

"Because this was where I first saw you"

His gang smiled from the back of the school as they listened. Danniel grabbed a cigarette from his pants pocket and a lighter, lighting up a cigar. Jev leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, beside his boss who was listening attentively. He was eerie that day, but his gut feeling finally left.

"So, Will's finally hooked?" Jev exhaled loudly and closed his eyes.

"Yup" Danniel replied, wrinkling his nose.

"About time"

"Mm, kolega's got a lot to deal with now that she's in the picture. However, there are still some things that need to be taken care of. I'll be staying around for a while, I'm nervous something might happen again"

The boy with the violet eyes smiled deviously.

"Then, we'll deal with Reeds and his friends"


End file.
